As is well known and understood, the two occupants of a double bed oftentimes have different warmth requirements.
For such reasons, proposals have been made in the past for designing blankets having, for example, different warmth capabilities as to one-half of the blanket, as compared to the other. Some such arrangements as have previously been patented have been described as utilizing interchangeable halves, while others have dealt with blanket constructions having multiple panels having different and interchangeable warmth features.
While such constructions have worked quite capably in locales of severe cold, different occupants of the double bed have been noted to continue to experience different warmth needs when residing in locales where the temperature extremes of coldness are not as severe. In those instances, the use of divided double bed blankets is not as acute.